


press you to the pages of my heart

by LilyEllison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: Matt Murdock is a badass, a smartass and has a great ass. Karen appreciates it all. And tries out some lingerie. Shameless Karedevil smut. Post-S3 established relationship.





	press you to the pages of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Quietshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade) and [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee) for being the absolute best!
> 
> Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's [Want You in My Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELzgEvk31dk).

It had been a very long week for the partners of Nelson, Murdock & Page. A full-blown trial, with both Matt and Foggy prepping every minute they weren't actually in the courtroom. Karen had been holding things down at the office, onboarding new clients and researching, researching, researching. The only time she'd had to spend with Matt was in the wee hours of the morning, when they'd crawl into bed after he got cleaned up from the night shift. She'd kiss him dreamily, wrap him up safe in her warm arms and fall asleep.

By all rights, she should have been exhausted. She should have been ordering takeout and settling in on the couch to read the entire internet on her phone, her brain totally zombified. Instead, now that work was done for the night, she found herself very ready to play.

She heard Matt come in and drop his briefcase before heading to the fridge for a beer. "Hi, honey, I'm home," he called in the direction of the bedroom, a teasing note in his voice.

She took a little time putting on the final touches, so that when she emerged from behind the sliding door, he had already lost his glasses, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. He was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, his sweating beer bottle on the table. He looked adorably rumpled and she wasted no more time crossing the room.

"Hey, counsellor," she said between kisses. "How was court?"

"Please," he begged, kissing her again. "Talk to me about anything else."

She smiled and perched herself on one of his thighs, her arm wrapping around his shoulders as her mouth met his for a deeper, longer kiss that left her breathless.

"Mmmm," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You, Ms. Page, are a stunning conversationalist."

"And you, Mr. Murdock, are an incurable smart ass," she answered, pressing her lips lovingly against his hair.

"You like that about me."

"Maybe," she admitted, a little breathily, distracted by what his mouth was doing on her skin. His hand found her knee, slipping just the tiniest bit under the hem of her skirt and she shivered.

His voice sounded slightly surprised and very, very interested as he asked, "Is this silk?"

She wore tights sometimes but rarely pantyhose, so silk stockings were definitely something special. She made a little noise of confirmation and bit her lip as his hand inched up higher, slowly, slowly, until his fingertips brushed the bare skin of her thigh.

" _Karen_ ," he said, his voice all raw desire, his fingers tracing slow circles, and she felt heat rush to her core.

All at once, he was in motion, standing them up and clutching her to him, kissing her intensely and intently as his hands untucked her shirt. She unbuttoned a few of his buttons and helped with some of her own and it seemed like nothing would be fast enough, but somehow both of their shirts were off and Matt's palms were running over the skin of her back and she was digging her fingers into his bare shoulders and all the while they were kissing, kissing, kissing.

Eventually, she had to breathe, gasping against his neck as he tugged down the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He supported her as she stepped out of the pool of fabric and immediately got to his knees. He tilted his face up to her with a wolfish grin as he put his hands around her hips, tracing the outline of her silky lingerie.

She giggled a little as he trailed his fingers over and under the straps of her garter belt, following them down to the tops of her stockings.

"I just realized I'm wearing red," she said as his lips touched her lower belly, “and black,” she added as his fingers whispered over her knees, "like your su—" She lost her words in a moan as his hands came together to massage one of her calves. He smiled, his beard rasping over her, as his fingers worked their way down to her ankle and skimmed back up lightly, both of them enjoying the whispery sensation. 

"Sounds very tasteful," he said amusedly as he repeated his ministrations on her other calf. 

She had learned very quickly that letting Matt feel his way led to nothing but good things for her. For them both. She was mentally adding to her list of erogenous zones as his warm hands caressed the backs of her knees. He was pressing open-mouthed kisses against her stomach and inching lower as his hands traveled upward over her thighs. When his fingers bit into the curve of her ass, his tongue moving thick and slow against the slippery fabric between her legs, she swayed, unsteady with desire, clinging to him as best she could.

He was immediately back on his feet, holding her close. "You're a goddess," he whispered into her ear, and she flushed at the memory it surfaced as he kissed her. She moved her hands over his back, down to his delectable ass, the firm feel of him stoking the heat inside even higher, and she reached for his belt, unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping. He finished the job of stripping off his pants and then he was sliding around behind her and she was putting her hands out to brace against the table. His face was in her hair as he curved his body against her back, bringing his hands around her hips and up over her stomach until he was cupping her breasts.

He worked open the front clasp of her bra and she bit her lip as his fingertips traced over her nipples. She ground back against him and felt a rush of satisfaction when he groaned in pleasure. She tilted her head, letting her hair cascade to one side so he could have proper access to her neck, and he didn't disappoint, his tongue and lips and teeth giving her exactly what she wanted, his hands massaging her breasts and _oh_ pinching her nipples with just the right amount of pressure. Her hips were still swirling against him, locked in a rhythm she couldn't quite control, and then one of his hands was dipping into her panties and his fingers were sliding wetly, circling her clit. And, god, it took so little time before she was coming, hard and loud and so, so good. It would almost be embarrassing if she hadn't lost her self-consciousness about the reactions Matt could coax from her body long ago. So when he slid his fingers inside of her, she moved shamelessly against them, and when he circled her clit again, his pace ridiculously perfect, she let herself fly over the edge once more, her mouth open in a silent cry, leaning hard against the table.

She tried to catch her breath and couldn't help a laugh. "This was supposed to be special for _you_ ," she said, straightening up and turning to face him once her legs were beginning to work again.

He breathed out an amused little huff, raising his eyebrows as he licked his lips. “And is it ever.”

She shook her head at him, smiling. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his top knuckles, her tongue darting out to taste herself on his skin, swirling around his fingertips. He was breathing heavy. “What do _you_ want?” she asked hoarsely.

“Only to make you happy,” he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat. As if he hadn’t already. In so many ways.

“Well,” she said, keeping his hand in hers as she walked to the bedroom, “the only thing that could make me happier is to make _you_ happy."

She pulled his soft boxer briefs down and ran her hands over him until he was making delicious little groans. She made him lie back on the bed and she straddled him, after discarding both the bra that was hanging uselessly from her shoulders and her underwear for good measure. (She was very grateful to her internet research for advising her to wear them _over_ the garter — because damn she did not want to be fumbling with that right now.) 

She leaned down to kiss him, cocooning them both in the curtain of her hair, enjoying the way he smiled against her lips. Matt was always give give give — it could be difficult to get him to ask for anything for himself. And she could guess, but she wanted to encourage him to _say_ it sometimes.

She worked her way along his jaw, scraped her teeth over his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth as he sighed. She kissed his neck and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Matt."

And apparently, she had made him just a little desperate, because this time his response was immediate.

"To be inside you," he murmured, running his hands down her thighs, "while you're wearing this." A fresh wave of heat rushed to her belly. 

"Now we're getting somewhere," she smiled.

She rocked back to sit up, bracing her hands on his chest as she moved her hips over him, letting him feel the slick heat of her against him. He pushed up to increase the friction and she hummed with pleasure.

When she thought she'd made him wait long enough, she let him steady her as she guided him inside, slowly, inch by inch. Her breath caught at the feel of him — and she couldn’t deny there was something especially hot about being a little dressed up for him, too.

She was sitting still on top of him, just enjoying him deep inside, and it was driving him slightly wild, his breathing full of hitches, his tongue wetting the corner of his mouth, his hands sliding down from her hips to tug playfully at her garter straps.

Finally, even she couldn't take it anymore, and she began to move, spurred on by the throaty sounds he was making, until she was matching the rhythm of the chorus in her head. _Matt Matt Matt_. She loved watching his face, seeing the effect she had on him as his composure slipped, but her eyes slid closed as she began building toward a peak. He felt so damn good and he was touching her just right and it was just — it was just too goddamn _much_ and the world went white-hot and starry with bliss.

And then he was flipping them over carefully so he could fuck her hard into the mattress and she thrilled, wrapping her legs around him, running her silky stockings over his skin, digging into his back with her fingernails until he was coming, too, gorgeous and gruff and sexy as hell.

* * *

Sunlight was creeping around the curtains.

Karen blinked her eyes to clear them and saw Matt sleeping on his side next to her, facing away. She'd slept through him coming home and getting into bed with her. She thought the little pre-Daredevil nap they'd snuck in would have been enough to allow her to stay up to wait for him, but the exhaustion must've finally caught up to her.

She felt a little more guilty when she realized she had been completely hogging the blankets. Matt was covered only by the sheet, and it had slipped down low enough to reveal not only the sleek muscles of his back but the beginnings of the swell of his ass.

And, damn, he was breathtaking.

Before Matt, Karen had never really understood just how sublime the physical could be. She had been an athlete in high school, she knew there was some joy in training your body, working up a sweat, making the shot. She'd never considered herself prudish. But Matt took things to a whole different level.

And it wasn't just his body, though it was the most beautiful she'd ever seen, of any gender. The sight of him made her understand why sculptors chiseled monuments in marble — that ass needed to be preserved for future generations. Not that it would ever compare to the real thing.

It was the way he moved that got to her most. Always had. The way his hands found his hips in the courtroom, the way his tongue slid over his lips. The glide of his muscles as he punched and kicked and jumped. The way they flexed and stretched under her hands as they made love.

And, damn, now she _really_ wanted to touch him. But she had no idea how late he had been out, and he desperately needed rest after the week he'd had.

With a sigh of reluctant determination, she rolled over to face the other direction, burrowing down into the covers and trying to calm herself down.

All too soon, though, the bed was moving as Matt shifted and rolled over. A tiny smile turned up the corners of her lips as his welcome warmth pressed against her back.

"Your impure thoughts are making it a little hard to sleep," he whispered in her ear, his voice drowsy. His hand started a lazy journey, finding her body bare beneath her t-shirt, his fingers splaying wide over her stomach.

"You're a mind reader now, too?" she asked. She was impressed at how smoothly her voice came out, given how her body was responding so ardently to his touch. She arched back and felt him hard against her backside. She wasn't the only one entertaining impure thoughts.

"I have my ways," he said smugly, his hand continuing to roam, his fingers finally sliding down and into the wetness between her thighs. She inhaled sharply, her eyes closing and her toes curling.

It was the way he moved that always got to her most.

Once he had her practically whimpering, he murmured, "What do you want, Karen?"

"You," she panted. "Just...you."

He let out a groan that was almost a growl and adjusted both of their positions so that he could slip inside of her. They moved together in a way that was unhurried and rich with sensation, the sun warm and the sheets slippery around them.

Both her heart and her body were full of him, and when she came, it was a gentle hum, a long slow wave that made her smile. Matt gripped her tightly as he followed.

“Just so you know, you can have what you want any time,” he said into her hair as he caught his breath.

“Be careful, Murdock. I’ll hold you to that.”

He laughed. “Sounds like we’re both going to get what we want, then.”

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
